Norway (Haakon IV)
Norway led by Haakon IV is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations. This mod requires Brave New World and the Denmark Civilization and Scenario DLC. Overview Norway Amongst the great powers of Scandinavia, Norway was decisively the first. As audacious Vikings and explorers, and then hardened Christian warriors and traders, Norway rose to prominence in the 13th century, colonizing as far as Greenland and Iceland, and bringing inspiration to her nordic brothers. Its dominance would be short-lived, however, as Norway would be devastated by the Bubonic Plague and then the rise of the Hanseatic League, and would spend the next seven centuries under the sovereignty of Denmark and then Sweden. The Kingdom would regain its independence at the turn of the 20th century and would regain its former prosperity; becoming one of the most successful economies today - owing largely to the fact of its independence from the European Union and its exorbitant natural oil reserves. Haakon IV Haakon Haakonsson, the 13th Century King of Norway, was born in Folenborg. For 46 years, King Haakon endeavoured to salvage Norway from the civil war in which it had been embroiled since the 1100s. With this, he would be successful, bringing Norway to its height. Having defeated the uprising of the former pretender in 1227, Haakon's rule would become so illustrious that, at different points, he would be offered the Imperial Crown by the Pope, the Irish High Kingship and the command of the French crusader fleet headed for the Levant. His attempts to spread Norwegian influence across Europe would continue with his conquest of Iceland and Greenland, as well as his efforts in translating contemporary literature into Old Norse. Although Haakon died in 1263 during a campaign against the Kingdom of Scotland, his legacy would be heralded as one of the greatest amongst Norwegian Kings. Dawn of Man By the grace of God, noble Haakon, King of Norway and her eminent holdings, welcome. Born in the midst of civil war, you would rise to become Norway's greatest King; crushing those who would tear the kingdom asunder, and bringing calm and prosperity to the tumultuous land of the valiant Norse. During your reign, you would seek to bring your people closer to Europe, and you would instigate legal, cultural and spiritual reforms to bridge the gap between the Christian continent and the Pagan north. Under your capable guidance, Norway would be transformed into a kingdom upon which the powers of Europe would gaze with envy, and you would set in motion the lasting legacy of Scandinavian influence to come. Exemplary King, your faithful subjects call for you to lead Norway once more to the glory of its past. Can you tame the frozen seas of the north? Can you become the envy of all Scandinavian powers to come? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Haakon, son of Haakon the third, King of Norway. This kingdom is my kingdom, and a kingdom of northmen. If you have come to take it from me, you will be sorely mistaken in this quest." Introduction: '''"I am Haakon, son of Haakon the third and King of Norway. From what quaint fiefdom do you hail?" '''Defeat: "You dealt this great kingdom a mighty blow, and I go now in despair." Unique Attributes Strategy Norway provides a variety of different bonuses. From Turn 0, your knowledge of the land is much more detailed - you can see clusters of Sea Resources, the shape of continents (avoiding Scout-slowing disappointing peninsulas) and after a turn, perhaps some City-State borders to head towards for Gold and Faith. Double quantity of Sea Resources allows you a fair bit more Gold or Happiness if you can Trade them away. The Gold from Fish is a consistent, mild bonus. Birkebeiners have a situational Combat bonus, and should generally reach the frontline of a siege faster to soak up damage in place of your ranged Units in early offensives. The Stave Church can be a great assist to Tall Cities - combined with an Aqueduct, your Cities will store 55% of their Food upon a new Citizen birth, and 80% with a Medical Lab. However, achieving an output of 15 Faith will be difficult for a Civ with no advantage to Faith generation. You should be able to achieve it in the Capital - Shrine, Temple and Grand Temple make 11, at which point you'd need four more, such as from Pantheons and Faith-bought Buildings. If possible, get some of the Theology Wonders and Stonehenge/Notre Dame in a variety of Cities for the most benefit. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Religion (or State Religion) * May only be enacted once per game |costs = of Pantheon followers * 6 Culture * 1 Magistrate |rewards = All citizens following your pantheon belief are converted to your Majority/State Religion * of Pantheon followers * 10 Faith (or * 15 Piety)}} Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = 2 Longboats * 1 Settler with Ocean Embarkation}} Capital Note: this event will only fire in the Medieval Era. |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Faith (or 30 Piety) Note: this event will only fire if your Religious Unity is over 70%. |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now enjoying your fishing rights and banging their heads to your black metal. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture, and that it shall foil any hope we have to create a one world government." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Andrea Waldetoft: Wilderness (Peace Theme). * Geoff Knorr: Viking Fury (War Theme). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Norway Category:61 Civ Battle Royale